1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automobiles for racing (AFR).
2. Prior Art
AFR are produced in great variety of constructions.
The maximum speed of AFR is limited in result of utilization of anti-lift devices. Aerodynamic anti-lift devices have been previously used on land vehicles for purposes of creating a generally downwardly-directed force in order to compensate for the vehicle's tendency to lift during certain operating conditions.
Attempts have been made in the past to increase the maximum speed of AFR by utilization of aerodynamic devices.
The fuel system of AFR does not include device for reducing the fuel consumption by ionization and acceleration of the air-fuel mixture.
Existing AFR are not provided with the tire inflation detection system (TIDS).